My Heart Sweetener
by bee907
Summary: Bingung nulis summary. Pokoknya castnya YunJae YooSuMin dan ini YAOI. Dont like dont read, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

- Kim Jaejoong (22)

- Jung Yunho (23)

- Park Yoochun (24)

- Kim Junsu (23)

- Shim Changmin (18)

**Warning : **YAOI, Boys Love, kissing scene. Under 14y.o GET OUTTA HERE

**Disclaimer : **Punya saya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Heart Sweetener<strong>

"Ayolah, Eomma" Yunho merayu Jaejoong sekali lagi, namjachingu-nya satu ini memang sangat susah dirayu.

"Eomma? Memangnya aku menikah dengan Appa-mu? Enak saja memanggiku begitu"Jaejoong melirik sinis kepada Yunho yang tengah menarik-narik ujung kausnya seperti anak kecil.

"Sebentar saja ya? Dua menit, oke?"

"YAH! Kau gila ya? Kau kira untuk ukuran 'kissing' itu sebentar? Uri magnae sedang ada disini, bagaimana kalau dia melihat?"

"Gwenchana, toh dia adalah evil magnae berotak yadong. Kau kira dia tidak pernah menonton yang seperti itu?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Tega sekali kau mengatai uri magnae berotak pervert?" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya.

Yunho tersenyum nakal, dia tau Jaejoong hanya jual mahal. Kadang, Jaejoong bisa lebih agresif dari dia- hanya dia mencari alasan agar Yunho merayunya lebih lama. Dasar.

"Chagi, jangan jual mahal dong. Apa kau mau aku pergi nih?"

"Engg, baiklah kalau begitu. Sebentar ya?" Jaejoong tersenyum nakal seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho, sejujurnya dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho sudah sangat dekat, kira-kira hanya satu senti- Jaejoong mendengar seseorang tertawa kecil. Dia melirik sebentar, Ya Tuhan- ternyata itu si magnae, Changmin. Dia sedang menggenggam handycam merah tua-nya dengan tawa yang ditahan, dia hendak merekam aksi dua Hyung-nya itu!

Jaejoong spontan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Yunho, pipinya merah karena tertangkap basah magnae itu. "SHIM CHANGMIN, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong menjerit gugup. "Hihihi, mianhae- mianhae" lalu, magnae itu kabur.

Magnae itu lalu lari entah kemana, membuat Jaejoong mengejar dia dengan perasaan malu merayapi dirinya. Sementara Yunho hanya merengut kesal, gagal lagi usahanya untuk bermesraan dengan Jaejoong- dasar magnae pervert! Mengganggu saja.

-MHS-

"Kesini kau, magnae pervert!" Jaejoong mengejar Changmin yang berlari di koridor gedung SM entertainment, dia tidak peduli para member Super Junior memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, berlari sambil berteriak tidak jelas?

"Eh, mianhe Eomma! Ampun, jangan hukum aku. Aku kan belum merekamnya" Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya saat Jaejoong sudah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau itu evil magnae berotak yadong! Harus dihukum"

"Aish, bukan aku saja yang evil Eomma. Kyuhyun SuJu kan juga begitu"

"Jangan mencari alasan! Lagipula Kyu mendapatkan sifat evilnya dari kau! Nanti malam, kau yang harus membersihkan kamar mandi dorm. Tidak bisa tidak"

"Aish-" Changmin hendak menolak, tapi tatapan Eomma DBSK itu terlalu tajam- Changmin tidak berani. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah, begitu dong. Jangan memperumit masalah" Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia hendak menemui Yunho lagi, dia masih ingin bermesraan dengan namjachingu-nya itu. Di dorm tentunya, dia tadi sudah gila akan berciuman dengan Yunho di ruang make-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jung Yunho's PoV**

Dasar magnae pengganggu! Jika dia bukan magnae DBSK, sudah habis dia. Apa dia tidak tau betapa jual mahalnya Jaejoong sehingga dia harus merayu mati-matian untuk bisa sekedar 'kiss' dengannya. Shim Changmin, awas saja kau.

"Yunho-yah! Nanti saja ya, di dorm. Aku sudah membereskan magnae itu, aku suruh dia bersihkan kamar mandi nanti malam- dia tidak akan mengganggu kita" Jaejoong tersenyum genit, senyumnya itu yang membuat aku tidak tahan.

"Wah, kau pintar sekali. Dan, aku benar kan? Uri magnae memang berotak yadong"

"Ne, Maaf ya. Pokoknya nanti kita dapat waktu yang lama" Sekali lagi, Jaejoong mengerling nakal. Saat itu juga, aku bermaksud untuk mencuri sedikit ciuman Jaejoong.

"Eh, Hyung!" Dan, gagal lagi. Si magnae Super Junior, Kyu masuk ke ruang make-up dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sial!

"Eh, waeyo Kyu?"

"Hyung, Changmin menakuti Taemin dengan serangga di dekat tangga- sampai Taemin kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak"

Jaejoong berubah dari sosok Eomma DBSK yang lembut, menjadi monster DBSK yang siap melumat siapa saja yang macam-macam padanya. Jaejoong menggesekkan rahangnya dengan kuat, bukti kalau dia marah. Lalu, dia menuju TKP (?) dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

"Kau akan habis, Shim Changmin" Dan, Changmin akan benar-benar habis jika berhadapan dengan seorang Jaejoong.

**Kim Jaejoong's PoV**

Akan kuhabisi magnae memalukan itu. Setelah mengganggu aku, dia malah mengganggu magnae SHINee yang imut dan tak berdosa- Taemin. Disana aku melihat Changmin memegang laba-laba dan dia mendekatkan serangga itu pada Taemin yang memohon-mohon sambil menangis pada Changmin.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menjewer telinga magnae itu.

"Aish, Apha" Aku langsung menyeret magnae itu dengan menarik telinganya, masa bodoh dia sakit atau tidak- yang jelas dia harus diberi pelajaran.

-MHS-

Aku bernafas lega ketika aku selesai menghukum Changmin, hukumannya bertambah menjadi membersihkan kamar mandi tanpa memakai kaus. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku diatas sofa, lalu aku mulai bermanja pada Yunho.

"Changmin itu nakal sekali, aku merasa gagal sebagai eomma DBSK"

"Jangan seperti itu, dong. Kau sudah berhasil, buktinya Junsu dan Yoochun menjadi anak yang manis kan? Changmin memang nakal, sudahlah" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu namja seksi *Ya Tuhan*itu. Aish, akhirnya aku bisa bermesraan dengan dia.

"Gomawo, Yunho. U-Know me so well *author digebukin Jaejoong*" Yunho lalu mengecup keningku lembut. Merasa tak sabar, dengan cepat aku langsung mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit- ehm, liar. Terkadang aku bisa lebih liar dari Yunho, seperti sekarang ini.

Kurasakan, tangan Yunho mulai jahil- sudah mulai menjelajah kesana-sini dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa agak risih ya? Apa karena aku terbiasa bermesraan ketika dorm sedang dalam keadaan kosong?

Shim Changmin. Namja itulah satu-satunya yang aku khawatirkan, aku takut dia akan merekam ini. Akhirnya aku bermesraan sambil mataku tetap memastikan namja itu tidak mengganggu.

"Ah, jangan khawatirkan Changmin. Biar saja dia melihat" Kata Yunho disela-sela ciumannya, dia menyadari jika aku sangat khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku, untuk mencegah aku melihat ke arah selain dia.

**Shim Changmin's PoV**

Dia mengaku sebagai eomma DBSK, tapi malah menyiksa magnae yang manis dan tak berdosa ini. Padahal kan aku belum merekam apa-apa, lagipula jika aku sudah merekam itu- tidak akan aku sebarkan, kok. Mungkin hanya aku post di YouTube *author digampar Changmin*.

Aku kedinginan sekali, bagaimana tidak? Aku disuruh _shirtless _dan membersihkan kamar mandi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Jaejoong bodoh. Nah, Yunho yang mengaku Appa DBSK juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku baru tau jika dia termasuk para Appa yang takut kepada para Eomma.

Fiuh, sudah selesai. Aku langsung ke kamar untuk berganti baju, dan saat aku melewati ruang yang ada TVnya *bahasa apaan ini?* langkahku berhenti seketika. Aku melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong Hyung sedang bercumbu, dan kini Eomma yang sangat agresif- ya Tuhan, pikiranku mendadak yadong.

"Ecieeeee, mesra sekaleeee" *Changmin ABG labil* Aku mulai menggoda mereka, entah kenapa aku yang manis dan imut ini suka sekali menggoda couple yang sedang bermesraan. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang magnae yang baik hati.

Aku menelan ludah ketika Jaejoong Eomma menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya, jangan-jangan dia akan menghukumku lagi? Tapi dugaanku meleset, Yunho Appa memaksa Jaejoong Eomma untuk bercumbu kembali- dan dia menuruti. Aku bernafas lega.

Aku ingin sekali merekam moment ini, tapi handycam-ku disita oleh Eomma pabo itu. Akhirnya aku hanya mengamati mereka bercumbu, aku tak punya couple di DBSK- ataupun diluar. Aku ingin sekali seperti Taemin yang magnae tapi tetap memiliki couple. Aku kan ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan dua Hyung ku itu (Baca: bermesraan).

Aku akan mengajak Junsu Hyung aja deh. *Changmin terlalu innocent* Aku juga bisa seperti itu, kok! Akan ku buktikan deh pokoknya!

**Author's PoV**

Yunho sudah kelelahan, keringat sudah menetes dari pelipisnya. Sementara Jaejoong masih liar mencumbunya. Beginilah Jaejoong jika sudah agresif, dia tidak peduli Yunho lelah atau tidak. Yunho memang tidak bertenaga hari ini, tapi demi namchingu-nya dia akan melakukan apa saja.

"Yunho-yah, wae? Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?"

"Aku lelah sekali, sudah ya?"

"Aish, tadi kau yang merayuku. Kenapa sekarang lelah? Ayolah" Jaejoong hendak mencium bibir Yunho lagi, tapi dia menolak. Yunho membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa, sambil memberi isyarat 'maaf-aku-tidak-bisa-berlama-lama'.

"Ayo tidur kalau begitu. Pakai lagi itu kausmu, nanti kau sakit" Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kaus untuk Yunho.

"Gomawo, aku tidur disini saja ya?" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, Yunho memang sudah biasa seperti ini-pasti _mood swing _lagi.

Baru saja Yunho mendarat di _dreamland _nya, seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya kuat. Yunho membuka matanya malas dan mendesah pelan, _siapa sih yang iseng sekali membangunkan aku? _Pikirnya. Yunho mengusap matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk mendapat kembali fokus matanya.

"Appa! Appa"

* * *

><p>Balasan review :<p>

**dfaFallenAngel : **hehehe, iya emang author bikin penasaran dulu, hehehhe. nih udah agak panjang.

**Miinah92 : **hehehehe, iya kasian Eomma DBSK itu . nih, aku update agak panjang.

.

BUAT SEMUA REVIEWER GOMAWO YAAAAH :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Jung Yunho's PoV**

"Appa! Appa" Aish, magnae pervert itu lagi, mau apa sih dia?

"Aish, ada apa sih?"

"Appa, buatkan aku makanan dong. Aku lapar sekali" aku mendesah kesal, kenapa anak ini manja sekali? Sudah besar tapi masih minta dibuatkan makan.

"Kenapa tidak buat sendiri? Ada mie ramen tuh"

"Ani, aku tadi sudah makan itu. Tidak boleh lagi kata Eomma"

"Delivery saja ya? Appa ngantuk, stock makanan juga habis" Changmin mengangguk semangat, Changmin-ah! Bilang saja jika kau ingin makan ayam favoritmu itu.

Aku pun menelpon delivery itu. Dan setelahnya, aku berniat tidur lagi- tapi Changmin memaksaku menemaninya menonton film horror, katanya dia takut. Jika kau takut kenapa kau menonton film horror, pabo?

"Appa, ajari aku dong" Changmin tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahku.

"Ajari apa, sih?"

"Yang tadi itu, yang kau lakukan dengan Eomma" Aku mendelik, apa yang diomongkan bocah 18 tahun ini? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan. Tolong, tolong, TOLONG!

"Engg, eh- yang benar saja. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau sudah berumur 20 tahun lebih" Changmin langsung cemberut.

_Ting Tong _

Ah, itu pasti delivery-nya. Untunglah, aku terselamatkan dari pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut seorang magnae DBSK. Jaejoong-yah, tolonglah namjachingu-mu yang tampan ini!

-MHS-

**Kim Junsu's PoV**

Huah, segarnya setelah mandi. Aku dan Yoochun kemarin pulang sangat larut, lelah sekali- tapi aku senang hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, sedangkan yang lainnya aku tidak tau. Aku harap sih mereka juga tidak ada jadwal, jadi bisa berkumpul.

"Junsu Hyung" Tiba-tiba magnae DBSK, Changmin memanggilku tapi dengan berbisik seraya menarikku ke arah dapur.

"Wae?"

"Engg, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong Hyung dan Yunho Hyung semalam" Aku mengerutkan keningku, tidak tau maksud dari namja berumur 18 tahun ini.

"Begini Hyung, mereka- engg, kissing. Ah, kau tau pasti maksudku" Aku membelalakkan mata, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Eomma dan Appa DBSK melakukan hal seperti itu di depan uri magnae?

"La-lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya juga, denganmu"

"MWO? Andwae, andwae. Yoochun bisa membunuhku!" Aku memasang wajah takut. Lucu sekali, aku dibuat ketakutan oleh magnae DBSK yang bahkan masih berumur 18 tahun. Tapi tingkahnya yang kelewat innocent kadang memang sangat menakutkan.

"Hyung, ayolah" Cukup. Aku takut, aku akan segera melarikan diri dari ini semua. Tidak ada waktu untuk penyamaran, biarlah para Cassieopeia tau- yang penting aku lolos. Hari ini memang hari dimana para Cassieopeia berkumpul di cafe sekitar dorm.

Aku terus berlari, dan Changmin terus mengejarku- Yoochun, dimana dirimu sayang? Tolong aku. Benar saja, para Cassieopeia sedang berkumpul, tapi mereka bahkan tidak terpikir untuk histeris atau semacamnya gara-gara melihat seorang dari member DBSK dengan suara indah, Kim Junsu- hampir menangis ketakutan karena ke'innocent'an magnae DBSK.

"HYUNG~ kenapa lari begitu, sih?" Changmin dengan suaranya yang nyaring bahkan melebihi para yeoja, masih memohon padaku. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang tidak berdosa ini.

"ANDWAE! Huaaaa~ Park Yoochun, tolong aku. Huweeee" Aku malu sekali seperti ini, berlari sambil menangis ketakutan- mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak punya pilihan.

"Hei, Junsu-yah!" Aku sedikit bisa bernafas lega, ketika sosok Yoochun muncul di depanku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku menarik lengan Yoochun dengan paksa, aku menariknya ke sebuah distro yang cukup ramai- jadi Changmin tak akan temukan aku.

**Park Yoochun's PoV**

Aku kaget, tiba-tiba Junsu menarikku seraya berlari dan membawaku kesini- ke sebuah distro yang lumayan ramai. Aku lihat dia juga menangis dan mukanya ketakutan, pertama kali aku melihat dia seperti ini- mukanya lucu, kekeke. Berikan aku kamera! Aku ingin mengabadikan ini.

"Junsu-yah, waeyooo?"

"Uri magnae sudah gila! Masa dia ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan YunJae couple itu semalam?"

"Memang apa yang Eomma dan Appa lakukan?"

"Kissing. Memangnya apa lagi? Mereka berdua melakukannya di depan Changmin"

Aku tersenyum nakal, "Remaja itu biasa jika penasaran begitu, Junsu"

"Kau tau siapa orang yang dia ajak untuk melampiaskan rasa penasarannya?" Aku menggeleng, "AKU! AKU! Dengar kan? AKU" junsu berbicara histeris sambil memukul dadanya, untuk menegaskan. Aku langsung shock. Changmin-ah, kenapa kau tega berniat untuk merebut belahan jiwa Hyungmu sendiri?

"Sst, nanti kita ketahuan. Kita bicarakan saja ini pada Eomma dan Appa, mereka pasti punya jalan terbaik" Aku mencoba menenangkan Junsu yang mulai histeris, bagaimana jika para Cassieopeia melihat? Image Junsu bisa rusak nantinya.

"Ne" Ucap Junsu seraya mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata. Jinjja, BERIKAN AKU KAMERA SEKARANG. Aku ingin ekspresi ini tersimpan dalam sebuah file foto.

-MHS-

**Author's PoV**

Yunho masih tak bertenaga, sungguh dia sendiri tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa se-liar itu- semoga saja malam ini dia tidak minta lagi. Yunho sendiri malu dengan dirinya, bagaimana bisa seorang Yunho kehabisan tenaga? Dan bagaimana bisa Jaejoong lebih kuat darinya? Memalukan.

"Yunho-yah, masih capek?" Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menyapa Yunho yang melangkah malas ke dapur.

"Ne, maaf ya yang kemarin. Sungguh, aku capek"

"Gwenchana. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu kok" Jaejoong berkata lembut, membuat Yunho dengan jahil mencolek pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aish, Yunho nakal ah! Aku sedang memasak, jangan begitu"

"Kamu itu, my heart sweetener. Hatiku pahit kalau kamu nggak ada" Yunho mulai mengeluarkan jurus gombal sobek (?) nya. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dengan memasang ekspresi 'jangan-merayu-aku-dengan-kata-kata-seperti-itu'. Yunho berpikir, _aku akan mencium Jaejoong sebentar saja _.

"Eomma, Appa! Tolong aku!" Junsu dan Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dengan panik.

"Anak-anak! Kenapa seperti itu? Kok pergi tidak bilang-bilang pada Eomma?"

"Ah, mian. Ini tentang uri magnae, gawat"

Junsu menceritakan semuanya. Tanpa melewatkan detil sekecil apapun. Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah menangis histeris si pelukan Yunho.

"Huweeee, Eomma macam apa aku ini. Pabo, pabo, pabo" Jaejoong bicara diantara isakannya seraya memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Yunho pun kewalahan mengurusi namjachingu-nya yang sudah diluar kontrol.

"Yah, kalian berdua carilah Changmin dan bawa dia kesini" Appa yang bijak, Yunho- mencoba menenangkan suasana yang tegang setegang tegangnya melibihi apapun yang paling tegang di dunia ini (?). Dan dua anak itu hanya menuruti apa kata Appa mereka.

Jaejoong terus memukul Yunho, "Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tenang, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong lalu berhenti menangis dan tersenyum nakal, perasaan Yunho tidak enak. "Poppo, aku belum puas kemarin" Yunho tidak punya pilihan lain, dia menarik namjachingu-nya itu ke kamar dan mulai melakukan 'aksi'nya.

Dimulai dengan mencopot kaus, keduanya memamerkan 'abs' masing-masing. Mereka lalu mulai berciuman, kali ini Jaejoong tidak hanya mencium di bibir- tapi leher Yunho termasuk area penjelajahannya. Yunho yang tak mau kalah juga melakukan hal yang sama.

-MHS-

Tepat setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong 'selesai' , Junsu dan Yoochun kembali dengan membawa Changmin yang bermuka tegang. Junsu pun masih menjaga jarak pada Changmin, dia masih sangat takut dengan tingkah Changmin.

"CHANGMIN-YAH! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan dengan Hyung-mu, Junsu?" Jaejoong yang emosi, menatap tajam ke arah Changmin yang sudah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"Mianhae, lagipula itu salah Eomma dan Appa kan? Aku kan masih polos"

"Oh ya? Masih polos? Kalau begitu, sini aku periksa laptopmu- sayang" Eomma DBSK itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia yakin Changmin akan kalah dengan cara ini.

"Eh, itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"CEPAT BERIKAN!"

"N-ne,"

Changmin dengan takut-takut menyerahkan laptop berwarna merah tua-nya. Jaejoong langsung merebutnya dengan senyuman mengancam. Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun hanya menunggu apa yang akan ditemukan Jaejoong.

"Ehm, coba kita lihat. Oh, Cabi Song- yang personil SNSD pada memakai baju mini, kan? Dan, apa lagi ini? Wah, kumpulan foto-foto wanita yang kekurangan bahan pakaian ya (?). WAW! Ada video 21+, kau umur berapa sih? Apa ini yang dinamakan polos?" Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil menutup laptop Changmin dengan keras.

"Hiks, mianhae Eomma. Aku memang penasaran," Changmin memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku capek menghukummu. Biar Yunho saja yang memutuskan. Aku, Junsu dan Yoochun akan menyiapkan sarapan," Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin berdua.

**Shim Changmin's PoV**

Aku sekarang disini duduk berhadapan dengan Appa DBSK, Jung Yunho. Memang, Appa orangnya jarang marah dan sabar- tapi aku tidak boleh meremehkan dia, sekalinya marah dia akan lebih galak dari apapun. Bahkan, bukan tidak mungkin dia menghantam cermin dengan tangannya sampai pecah- aku pernah melihat kejadian ini.

"Kau dihukum. Kau harus meminta maaf kepada semua artis SM yang pernah kau jahili. Khususnya Taemin, dia yang paling sering kau jahili"

"Ta-tapi, hampir semua artis SM pernah kujahili. BoA Noona pun pernah,"

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah kepada seluruh artis SM. Oh ya, kau harus minta maaf dengan bernyanyi lagu-lagu DBSK untuk menyenangkan mereka. Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau 'Balloons'?"

"A-ani! Itu akan sangat memalukan Appa!"

"LAKUKAN SAJA ATAU AKAN KUTAMBAHI HUKUMANMU" Suara Yunho Hyung meninggi, tapi tetap dengan wajah yang dingin. Akhirnya, aku laksanakan hukumanku saat itu juga.

-MHS-

"BoA Noona!" Yang dipanggil menoleh dengn wajah tegang, dia sudah berkali-kali aku kerjai.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Noona, aku minta maaf ya sudah menjahili-mu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. _JJinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji_"

Aku pun menarikan tarian lagu itu juga, pipiku pasti memerah. Dan aku masih harus melakukan ini di depan orang banyak?

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

jaejung love : iya, iya ini diterusin... Gomawo reviewnya :)

Hinata Fuyuki H : waaah :) YunJae shipper sejati rupanya :)

Joongiejungjung : itu emang Changmin :)

Miinah92 : wehehehe, iya pengen buat Jaemma beda :)

eka u-knw : nggak jadi sama junsu kok :) gomawo udah review

JOMINYOUNG : iman saya belum kuat untuk itu, Youngie :)

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper : nih, udah sedikit panjang :)

rara : heheheheh, gomawo :)

vely : iya , author juga ketawa abis pas nulis bagian itu :)

.

Maaf ya, kalau banyak typo :)

Oh ya, chapter selanjutnya bukan cerita.. tapi balasan untuk Human Flame yang udah seenaknya maki-maki FF ini. Mian yah, author mau curcol sedikit :)


	4. To Human Flame

TO HUMAN FLAME

Pertama, saya bertanya pada anda. Apakah anda kritikus- eh, tidak perlu dijawab- semua sudah tau anda tidak pantas disebut KRITIKUS. Seorang kritikus yang baik adalah yang mengatakan kritik dengan TETAP MENGUTAMAKAN KESOPANAN, perlu anda sadari- anda sedang mengkritik karya orang lain, di account orang lain juga.

Apakah anda tidak sadar, dengan review anda berapa banyak penulis yang anda bikin drop mentalnya? Kenapa anda bertingkah seolah-olah anda adalah PEMILIK dari situs ?

Oh, satu lagi. Anda sangat pintar menjelaskan teori-teori tentang menulis fanfiksi, anda sangat memahami itu. Tapi, kenapa anda tidak menulis satupun fanfiksi? Apa karena anda takut termakan oleh omongan sendiri? Atau memang kritik yang anda lontarkan itu hanya sekedar omong kosong karena sebenarnya anda tidak memahami sama sekali teori-teori yang anda ucapkan sendiri? Lucu sekali.

Anda dengan percaya diri bicara tentang dignity atau sebagainya, tapi anda sendiri TIDAK PUNYA KESOPANAN SAMA SEKALI. Bukankah kritikus itu harusnya juga menyertakan saran yang bisa membuat penulis tersebut lebih baik? Tapi tenang saja, saya tau alasan kenapa anda tidak tau tata krama. Karena anda lebih pantas disebut orang yang SERAMPANGAN dalam mengkritik, daripada kritikus.

**Impas kan, kalau saya penulis SERAMPANGAN- maka anda juga pengkritik SERAMPANGAN. SESAMA ORANG SERAMPANGAN KAN, KITA? **

Hahaha, repot memang jika punya masalah dengan PEMILIK SITUS . **BAGAIMANAPUN, SEMUA FF 'NC' ATAU BER-RATING 'M' ITU OUT OF CHARACTER. SEKARANG JIKA KITA PIKIR**, SEUMPAMA ADA FF 'NC' CAST-NYA ADALAH SIWON- ITU OOC KAN? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEORANG SIWON YANG MEMPUNYAI KARAKTER SANGAT TAAT PADA AGAMA MELAKUKAN HAL SEDEMIKIAN? Anda sungguh tidak masuk akal**. ATAU ANDA TIDAK MEMAHAMI KATA 'FAN' DAN 'FICTION**' ? Apa perlu saya jelaskan pada anda?

**APAKAH WARNING "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" YANG SAYA TULIS TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK ANDA?. KALAU TIDAK SUKA YA JANGAN DIBACA! ANDA MANUSIA YANG SUDAH BERUMUR 21 TAHUN TAPI TIDAK BERPENDIDIKAN.** Maafkan saya berkata begini, karena itulah kenyataannya.

"Saya tidak ingat ada author yang melukiskan Jaejoong seperti ini" Saya tertawa membaca kata-kata anda yang ini. Anda bilang anda tidak ingat? Apa anda sudah menderita penyakit lupa? Ada kok author yang melukiskan Jaejoong seperti yang anda maksud, yaitu yang anda maksud seperti ini, "Baru kali ini saya melihat ada author yang melukiskan Jaejoong seperti ini" Cih, peggunaan bahasa anda pun tidak mengarah pada masalah. Padahal anda kan mengkritik FF saya, tapi kenapa malah tidak ingat sih? Kenapa kata-kata yang anda pakai justru membuat anda terlihat semakin bodoh dan tidak berpendidikan? Umur 21 tahun yang tidak tau tata krama, saya turut berduka atas keadaan anda**. #PrayForHumanFlame , reviewer- mohon doanya untuk orang satu ini agar dia bisa belajar bagaimana cara mengkritik yang baik.**

Dan satu lagi, saya telah membaca biografi pada account anda. Anda tidak memperbolehkan jika author menyisipi beberapa kata dalam bahasa asing, kan? Biar saya kutip perkataan anda, "Jika ingin pamer, kenapa hanya satu dua kata saja? Kenapa tidak semuanya?" begitu kan? MEMANGNYA KENAPA? Terserah authornya, dong. Oh, saya mengerti sekarang- **KARENA JIKA AUTHOR MENGGUNAKAN/MENYISIPI BAHASA ASING, ANDA TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUD/ARTINYA, KAN? JADI ANDA KEHABISAN KATA-KATA UNTUK MENGKRITIK, KAN? KENAPA TIDAK TERUS TERANG SAJA KALAU ANDA TIDAK MENGERTI? **

**Saya berani menantang anda membuat FF ber-rating 'M' (YAOI) tanpa harus 'OOC' . Bisa? Anda akan menggunakan siapa sebagai karakternya? Silahkan buat artis SM sebagai karakternya . Anda harus meneliti dulu, lho siapa yang sifatnya benar-benar begitu. Karena tidak boleh 'OOC' seperti yang anda bilang. Jika anda bisa, saya tidak segan memuji anda. Tapi ingat, HARUS DENGAN KARAKTER ASLI, TIDAK BOLEH 'OOC'. Susah ya, sejauh ini belum pernah saya mendengar artis SM pria yang mempunyai sifat tersebut. Berarti anda harus tanya sendiri pada orangnya.**

Terimakasih,

Author.


	5. Chapter 4

**Shim Changmin's PoV**

Seperti yang direncanakan oleh Appa, aku menari dan menyanyi pada setiap orang yang pernah aku jahili dan memohon maaf pada mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka memaafkan, sih- tapi tidak untuk para member SHINee. Memang, aku hampir setiap hari membuat mereka kesal.

"Minho-ah, ayolah maafkan aku." Aku memasang tampang polos, tak peduli aku cocok atau tidak memasang ekspresi ini.

"Andwae, bahkan jika Taemin memaafkanmu aku tidak akan memaafkan. Mehrooong," Minho menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Jinjja, anak muda ini ingin aku apakan sih?

"Jebal, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau dan semua member SHINee memaafkanku." Mendengar perkataanku, Minho menatap Jonghyun dengan senyum licik. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kau menyanyi sekaligus menarikan lagu Gee? Bisa kan? Kami beri waktu untuk menyiapkan diri sementara kami mengumpulkan penonton. Hyung, fighting" Minho mengepalkan tangannya dan tertawa ke arahku. Oh tidak, image-ku akan hancur.

-MHS-

"Gee gee gee gee, baby baby baby. Nomu panjjak panjjak nuni busyo, no no no no no!" Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku, namja yang tampan bersuara indah, juga macho- menari dan menyanyikan lagu girlband yang sangat cute? Oh, aku harap aku hanya bermimpi. Bayangkan saja, SNSD juga melihat aksiku ini. Minho, awas kau.

"Yeeee, Hyung kau hebat sekali. Kalau begitu kami memaafkanmu. Oh maaf, kami semua ada urusan sekarang, jadi- ANNYEONG! Hyung, saranghaeee" Dan para pemuda itu meninggalkanku yang malu setengah mati ini tanpa rasa berdosa.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana manusia bernama Jung Yunho itu berada. Dan segera setelah aku menemukannya, ternyata semua member DBSK sudah berkumpul dan menertawaiku. Hiks, beginilah repotnya jadi magnae- harus menuruti apa kata para Hyung-nya.

"Changminnie, Eomma tidak menyangka kau pandai menari Gee. Hahahahaha," Jaejoong Hyung tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata. Oh, tears of joy rupanya.

"Lho, kalian kok tau?"

"Tentu saja, kau menari tepat dimana ada kamera CCTV. Semua orang berkumpul disini tadi. Member SHINee yang memberitahu kami semua," Yunho tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah. Benar kan? Image-ku terhancurkan sudah. SHINee, tunggu pembalasan dari Shim Changmin.

**Author's PoV**

Sekarang, seluruh member DBSK berkumpul untuk menonton film seperti biasanya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, Junsu memeluk Yoochun, Changmin memeluk bantal (Author's note : kata bantal bisa kalian bayangkan sebagai nama kalian, hehehe). Semua orang di DBSK sudah punya 'heart sweetener' mereka sendiri, kecuali Changmin. Hanya laptop dan bantal yang setia menemaninya (?). (Changmin said : READER! TEMANI AKU T_T).

Changmin melirik lagi ke ara dua couple DBSK itu. Sudah tidak ada yang konsentrasi pada film, yang ada mereka berciuman dengan mesranya- menggigit bibir satu sama lain (Author keringetaaan), Changmin juga menggigit- menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sesekali dia juga menggigit bantal.

"Aish, tau begitu aku akan membawa Kyuhyun," Changmin cemberut, tidak punya couple itu tidak enak.

"Eits, andwae. Kau bisa dibunuh oleh Sungmin nantinya," Yoochun menyahut tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin merasa semakin terkucilkan (?)

Changmin bertekad dalam hati : _Aku akan mencari 'heart sweetener' ku sendiri. Hwaiting~_. Changmin sudah tak tahan sendiri rupanya, atau dia hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dilakukan para Hyung-nya? Kalau dari seorang Changmin, tak ada satupun yang tau.

"Oh ya! Eomma, boleh aku mencoba kissing denganmu?" Tanpa merasa bersalah, Changmin mendekat ke Jaejoong. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong dan Yunho menjitak magnae itu bersamaan. Changmin meringis kesakitan, merasa bersalah- Eomma DBSK itu merangkul Changmin sesaat, mencium keningnya. Lalu, kembali bermesraan dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba, Changmin punya ide jahil. Kalau dia tidak bisa mencari couple, maka couple orang lain yang akan menghampirinya. Yep, dia harus tampil lebih seksi untuk memikat hati couple orang lain. Tanpa sadar, Changmin tersenyum licik ala sinetron cinta fi*** *author digampar readers*.

-MHS-

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak biasanya, dia menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana selutut. Tentu saja itu membuat semua member DBSK kaget. Tidak biasnya Changmin memamerkan ototnya itu.

"Hey, mau kemana kau? Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan," Yoochun menatap aneh pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba berpakaian begitu.

"Ok, apa sih yang tidak untuk kamu?" Changmin memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar lebih seksi. Membuat Yoochun merasa tidak enak, "Kenapa dengan suaramu?"

"Tak apa-apa, Yoochunnie. Ayo kita mulai memasak dengan penuh kasih sayang," Yoochunnie? Oke, itu cukup membuat Yoochun merinding. Memasak dengan penuh kasih sayang? Itu membuat Yoochun ketakutan.

"Eh, sebentar ya- aku akan memanggil Junsu untuk membantu," Yoochun hendak menyelamatkan diri, tapi tangan Changmin menahan dirinya. Yoochun melihat tangan Changmin yang menggenggam lengannya sembari menelan ludah. "Tidak usah, aku saja yang membantu. Hanya kau dan aku, bukankah itu romntis?" Changmin cukup membuat Yoochun ingin mati.

"Changmin-ah, lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak- Eommaaaaa~" Junsu berteriak keras. Dia tidak mau berakhir kejar-kejaran seperti yang Junsu alami.

Mendengar teriakan Yoochun, semua keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Segera setelah mereka melihat penampilan Changmin, semua tertawa keras sampai-sampai Junsu memukul-mukul lantai. Siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat seorang Shim Changmin berdandan layaknya pria dewasa? Dengan memasang ekspresi yang seksi? Bayangkan saja.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku keren kan?"

"Aigo, Shim Changmin- apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Seru Jaejoong disela tawanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Aku memang namja seksi," Changmin meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf (?) , lalu meninggalkan dorm DBSK beserta membernya yang masih terpingkal-pingkal karena tingkah laku Changmin.

**Shim Changmin PoV**

Ah, tidak namja tidak yeoja kenapa semua tidak mau denganku? Adakah yang ingin jadi couple-ku? Omo, aku benar-benar menginginkan yang namanya 'couple'. Kalau bisa, aku akan culik satu-persatu readers FF ini. TAPI AKU INGINNYA SAMA YOOCHUN!. Dan aku heran sekali, kenapa semua orang takut padaku? Memangnya aku lucifer atau semacamnya? Padahal kan aku ini tampan sekali.

"Changmin-yah!" Seseorang menyentuh pundakku, aku kenal suara itu. Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior.

"Ne," Aku menjawab sudah seperti orang yang tak punya harapan hidup saja.

"Kenapa? Kok lesu sih? Dan ada apa dengan gaya berpakaianmu?" Wajah Kyu jelas menahan tawa. Dia kira aku ini Jjanggo (Sinchan) apa?

"Kyuuu, aku ingin punya couple nih."

"Mwo?" Kyu tertawa heboh, "Ingin punya couple? Memangnya di DBSK tidak ada yang mau?"

"Tak ada, malah semua takut kepadaku."

"Mau denganku?" Kyu memasang tampang yadong, "Andwae! Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh Sungmin-mu itu,"

Ah, aku putus asa nih! Tidak ada yang cocok denganku. Kalau ada, mereka malah takut. Apakah aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku yang dulu? Merekam orang yang sedang bermesraan. Kedengarannya asyik, kalau begitu- korban selanjutnya adalah Yoochun-Junsu couple itu. Shim Changmin, hwaiting!

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, balasan review #tebarbunga :<p>

**Jaejung love** : Ahaha, gomawoooooo *bow. keep reading yaaak :*

**putriana372 **: Hehehe, jeongmal gomawo udah review terus. :D

**zero BiE** : Aduh, gomawo buat semangatnya chingu, author terharu nih :* :')

**azura** : iya, betul! gomawo udah review :D

**dfaFallenAngel** : wakakakakakak XDXD review terpanjang toh #ikutbangga. requestnya author usahain yaaa. makasih juga buat dukungannya. *bow

**hinata fuyuki ga bisaLoginToT** : Gak bisa login? sabar chingu. makasih ya buat dukungannya, keep reading lhoo #maksa . Gomawooo *bow

**Luo HanSiBum** : Kamu suka? huaa, gomawo *terharu. keep reading ya chinguuu!

**OooO** : iya, iya makasih yaaa :) mian author kepancing emosi . Gomawo sarannya :D juga buat dukungannya, jeongmal gomawooo XD

**BumBumJin** : iya deh, kita liat aja dia bisa apa gak . Gomawoooo :D

**DeVIL MaGNAe RIn** : hahahaha, makasih ya udah rajin review FFku yang gak penting ini XD , *bow

**kyuchul** : ahhh, makasi buat dukungannya. Makasih juga udah mau baca FF ini :')

**Im yunjae shipper** : iya, mianhae author numpang curcol. Jeongmal mianhae :) dan makasih mau baca FF ini :D

.

HUAAA author terharu sama semangat yang diberikan para reviewers! JEONGMAL GOMAWOOO *bow 90 derajat* mian kalo ada typo, author nggak sempat koreksi lagi soalnya. BYEEEE *melambai ala miss universe*


End file.
